The Tournament
by triaspia
Summary: The smashers are forced to battle, and the losers disapear, what do Master and crazy hand have planed in their evil minds new chap only with reviews
1. Chapter 1

Mario was throwing a party at Peach's castle and anyone who's anyone was there. Suddenly the sky grew dark. Everyone turned just in time to see 2 hands descending from the heavens. They cracked their knuckles and began to speak through sign language... the only problem was no-one could understand what they were trying to say. That is until one of them spoke up.

"Why don't you just try English they might understand then" said one of the hands. The hand that spoke seamed drunk and couldn't keep still. The other hand seamed the exact opposite. He seamed relaxed, tranquil, and completely sober. "Let me handle this you retard" The left hand was clearly insulted but wasn't going down with out with out a fight. "I may be crazy but I'm not a retard now shut up and get on with it before I do!" Before anyone could even blink the right hand had clenched into a fist and slammed into the self proclaimed crazy hand sending him flying back into the heavens from which he came. 

The remaining hand floated down to just in front of Mario and spoke as if nothing had happened. "My name is Master Hand and that was my brother Crazy Hand. We came here because we have been watching you all for years and we're tired of fighting over whom would beat whom in an all out melee so we decided to settle this once and for all."

How exactly do you plan to do that? Asked Mario stepping forward "Well..." Master began. "Crazy and I are going to hold a tournament with the winner facing us" Two against one hardly seams fair said Samus stepping up next to Mario Besides at the speed you move at how are we going to even hit you. Master Hand clearly wanted to say something but stopped before actually deciding on what to say. "Alright to be fair Ill set up another, slightly easier challenge just before you face us, hows that sound" That's perfect, who will this new challenger be? Said Bowser and knocking Mario off to the side. "You'll do" said Master as he lunged at Bowser containing him in a closed fist before flying back to where he was floating before. A black light began to glow from inside Masters Fist escaping through the gaps between his fingers which soon subsided. Master Hand opened his fist to reveal a figure crouched on Masters Palm. The figure stood up. He looked almost identical to the original except bigger and had a look of pure evil in his eye. "I'll go set up." Said the new Bowser leaping up into the heavens which seamed impossible with what he must have weighed.

"Now that that's taken care of we'd better be off" Do you just expect us to with you right now "well yes" said Master And if we refuse? Said Pikachu, sparks flying from his cheeks. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice" Said Master as he began to spin like a drill before diving into the ground.

No-one moved for a few seconds as they didn't know what to expect when suddenly beams of white light shot both from the sky and ground as Crazy descended again to reveal the source of the descending beams "I'd suggest you hold on to what ever you can" said Crazy as the ground the gaming heroes stood on began to float skyward.

Crap! The food cried Kirby running to the edge and sucked all the food up onto the floating island. Once all the food was on the floating island all eyes turned to Kirby only to see him stuffing his face what? I'm still hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

As the island rose the Heroes began to train themselves. Fox and Falco were taking turns firing their lasers at the others reflector shield and dodging the reflected beam. Samus was working on her accuracy by firing missiles into the air, while Mewtwo & Ness made them move randomly with their psychic powers for her to blast with her charge beam. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach & DK were having running races. Nana & Popo were making Ice statues of the training heroes. Both Links young and old were locked in battle with Gannondorf while Roy and Marth spared nearby. Pikachu and Pichu were trying to wake up Jigglypuff but to no avail. Dr Mario was handing out meta-vitamins to heal all injuries, being assisted by Mr Game and Watch. The only thing Kirby was exercising was his stomach and mouth, shouting encouragement to the others between mouthfuls of food.

The hands set the island down on a cloud and the beams stopped. Everyone had stopped training and waited to hear what their captors had to say. "This is as far as we can carry you" said Crazy Hand. So this is where your going to hold the tournament is it? "No you fool we just aren't going to carry you any more" How are you going to get us to where ever it is we're going Mr Psycho Asked Ness. "THE NAME IS CRAZY, GOT IT? IS IT THAT HARD FOR YOUR PUNY BRAIN TO PRONOUNCE THE WORD CRAZY?" At least I have one said ness as he mooned Crazy. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." he started before being interrupted. Don't worry about a thing everyone." Master began "I just hope no-one gets motion sickness." He said as he threw a small black ball into the middle of the island, where it floated just centimetres from the ground what's that? Asked Young Link, staring at the orb with growing curiosity. "Everyone gather round it and stare deep inside." Once everyone was stand around the orb it began to grow until it had engulfed everyone, except the hands before it began to shrink again and beginning to float upwards, the hands encircling it all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters leaned over the orb and were sucked inside. At first everything was black, until the lights came on. The characters were standing in a massive silver room, all around the outside were doors marked with a persons face which only opened when that person approached. Inside the door were 2 more doors one lead to a specialised bed that heals while the character sleeps; the other lead to a training room designed especially for that characters abilities. Inside the training room were a bunch of targets and obstacles which the characters had to use or avoid to break the targets. There was another door through which was, what looked like a baseball field except in a straight line, and there was a small podium at one end. On the podium stood a sandbag and a baseball bat for characters to test their strength.

Outside the orb, the hands were putting the finishing touches on the stadium. Once everything was working, the hands called for the first two competitors.

A hologram of the hands appeared in the centre of the room "Mario & Pikachu please walk through the unmarked door as you are the first two fighters." as soon as Master hand had finished talking a wall opened slightly to reveal a door which slid forward and opened for the characters to walk through into the stadium.

Course:(that 1 with the slanted pipe on the left hand side)  
home game: Super Mario Bros  
Items: Super & Poison Mushrooms, Pokeball, Hammer, Food, Egg, Capsule, Party Ball & Crate  
competitors: Mario & Pikachu

Despite being on home ground Mario was off to a bad start, right from the word go Pikachu bombarded him with thundershocks, quickly paralysing him to move in for a thunder attack sending Mario flying into the air. Pikachu jumped onto the blocks and prepared to use his tackle attack to knock Mario off the edge. Right at the last second Mario pulled out his cape sending Pikachu flying in the other direction bombarding him with fireballs as the yellow rodent hit the ground. Pikachu remained still for a moment while he caught his breath. Both competitors were badly damaged and one massive blow could send either of the two flying. A Party Ball appeared Mario activated it as Pikachu was still down. A Super Mushroom fell out and headed straight for Pikachu and a hammer fell in front of Mario. Seeing Mario reach for the hammer Pikachu jumped into the Super Mushroom. Mario grabbed the hammer and started swinging it in a wild and invincible way, only problem was the hammer head had fallen off. Pikachu thunder shocked the blocks on the bottom causing them too spin right before Mario stepped on them, causing him to fall off the stadium and making Pikachu the victor. Mario wall jumped his way back onto the course to congratulate Pikachu but before he made it to the rat he was consumed by black flames. Pikachu tried to help his friend but there was nothing he could do, the flames had dispersed leaving nothing. Pikachu returned through the door to tell the other characters the bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

the four competitors took their positions on the stage (reminder: it's the Kirby 1 with the blocks) Master had hovered above the stage "3, 2, 1, GO." He said as he floated away. At first no-one moved, they didn't want to hurt their friends but they didn't want to end up like Mario either. The angry expression on Luigi's face grew with every ticking second. Pikachu took a step towards the other team but that's as far as he got, before eating a mouthful of dirt. The rodent had received a cross chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. Young Link took advantage of the situation and charged at Pikachu slashing his sword at the air like a mad man, that's the only thing he got to slash though. He spun around confused only to be met by the bottom of a shoe, size 11 to be exact with green laces, (one point to whoever guessed who it was) the shoe collided with his cheek sending him flying into a bomb then off the stage. Ness just stared in awe, there was no way he could beat anything that strong, but he had to try. He charged straight at Luigi with his baseball bat out and began feverishly bashing at the spot that would bring any man to his knees (it was all he could reach anyway). Luigi didn't even flinch he just put his hands together and incinerated the poor child in a ball of green fire. The fire turned black and disappeared just as Luigi's rage subsided. Luigi blinked a few times trying to recall just what happened when suddenly he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. The only logical explanation he could come up with was: Pikachu had done a number on his now rapidly swelling balls (he puts a new meaning to the term 'blue balls'). He got up and walked towards the door, he was glad their was a break to heal; now he would be ready to get is revenge on the rodent who killed his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

the first thing Samus saw when she walked into the room, reminded her of the energy tanks that she destroyed on the way to her battle with Mother Brain. She reached out and touched one of the tubes filled with green liquid, she whipped her hand back, even with the temperature balancer of her power suit she still felt freezing. She turned around and dropped to her knees at what she saw, her blood as cold as ice. 

Pikachu and Luigi faced off on the battlefield. Luigi immediately began pelting him with fireballs, deliberately missing to wear Pikachu down. Pikachu stopped for a second and that's when Luigi struck. 2 kicks is all it took. Luigi ran up and booted the rodent into the air, then as he came down he was booted again this time across the stage and too his death. Immediately his rage subsided knowing his brothers killer was dead. He walked back into his room and the realisation of what he'd just done struck him. 

Floating in the tank in front of her was Mario. She took a step back and prepared to blast him but then cancelled the shot. The change of pressure and temperature could kill him, if he wasn't already dead that is. Suddenly 3 other tubes lit up and a black flame appeared inside. When the flame subsided 3 more bodies were in the tanks. It didn't take a genius to workout what was going on, anyone who lost the battle ended up here. Being the only person who knew of this place she had to make sure she won every battle so she could save her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Samus hear a knock on her door; she returned to her room and covered up the hole before opening the door. Luigi stood before her panting and looking at his feet, he silently walked past her and sat down on a chair, Samus followed and sat down on her bed opposite him. She took of her helmet so they could talk like humans. "I know you know what's happened to my brother, and I want answers" Luigi said without moving his eyes. Samus turned and pressed a button on her helmet and the hologram of the wall disappeared, she motioned for Luigi to follow and he did.

A siren bleared out in the main hall, simular to the battle call, however when the characters gathered in the main hall there were a holographic question mark, which disappeared as the door opened with a cloud of smoke, a lone solutes stood, as the smoke slowly disappeared everyone gasped

Luigi stood staring in disbelief, his brother wasn't completely gone after all, but the two brothers weren't reunited yet and this was too much for Luigi. He charged up a fireball and launched it at Mario's tube; Samus used her grapple beam to send the ball flying harmlessly into the roof. "Even if he didn't die from the tube shattering that blast would have killed him and it would have been all your fault, Luigi ran out of Shamus's room and straight into his own, he didn't even notice the new arrival.


End file.
